


Touch of a Goddess

by torrynn



Series: Keishin Ukai Scenarios [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! x Reader, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrynn/pseuds/torrynn
Summary: Ukai and you had been together for a couple years, and you moved in with him a few months ago. Between the shop and practice, and of course your own job, living together was a lot sometimes. But you had built your own little home together, and neither of you would trade it for the world.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Series: Keishin Ukai Scenarios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192619
Kudos: 13





	Touch of a Goddess

The apartment sat above Ukai's store. Ukai and you had been together for a couple years, and you moved in with him a few months ago.  
You worked from home, reviewing architectural plans for clients building houses or resorts. You'd sit on the living room floor in front of the coffee table, muttering at your notes. Ukai would often come up from the store to check on you, bringing you hot tea or a snack. He'd chuckle at your aggravation, you ranting about the impossible design requests,

"This, enginerically, CANNOT BE DONE, not to mention how ridiculous it'd look. What do they think I am, their fucking fairy godmother?? Their budget doesn't even BEGIN to cover this shit!"

He'd tilt your chin up and kiss you, grinning. "Use that big brain of yours, gotta be something behind that giant forehead." You'd smack him with your notebook, shooing him back downstairs to the counter.

In the afternoons, Ukai left for practice. You ran the counter, staying open just late enough for the Karasuno boys to come in and try to flirt for free food. Ukai made them run laps for it once, just for the hell of it. "You seriously made them run?" you laughed later that night, sitting on the couch. "Ah, it'll make them better, the little vultures," Ukai grinned as he ran his fingers through your hair, pressing his lips to your forehead.

  
Ukai loved in the physical way, always having an arm around you or fingers twirling in your hair. He'd walk by you and gently press the small of your back, bump your hip, always finding some way to touch you. He loved nothing more than laying in bed with you, and he never went to sleep without you in his arms. Nights were your favorite, smoke curling seductively in the soft purple light from the strips lining the walls. Ukai's gravelly voice muffled in the pillows as you worked the knots out of his back, his shoulder muscles tensing and relaxing under your fingers. "Touch of a goddess," he'd sigh as he rolled over to face you, pulling you on top of him, "and the face to match."

The cold blew in right as October rolled in. Practices ran later, the team working harder and harder to climb the prefecture ladder. "Get that block up Tsskui, I know those skinny arms can reach higher than that!" You slid the door open with your elbow, adjusting your hold on the box in your arms. "Make that set faster, Kageyama. Hinata will get there." Ukai stood next to the net, his back to you. You could see the tension in his stance. He was reading every single move his players made, weighing how it would go up against different opponents.

_"It's a game of adaptation and stamina, each team a different machine. Read them right, pick out their weaknesses, and you can break their entire foundation."_

Setting the box down by the doors, you adjusted the old flannel over your sweatshirt stolen from Ukai's closet as you noticed his tense stance, clearly annoyed: shoulders broad and taunt, arms crossed firm, his jaw working at the toothpick pressed in the corner of his mouth.

You could tell he was needing a smoke break as you bumped your hip against his, taunting, "Letting these high schoolers walk all over you, Coach?" His eyes snapped to yours, and his focused gaze softened. "It helps their confidence, gotta give 'em an ego boost sometimes." Smiling crookedly, he rested his arm on top of your head. You rolled your eyes and nudged him, his arm falling to your shoulders. "I brought pork buns for the boys, I know all of them have been working hard. I thought they needed a little something." Ukai scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Oh, and I don't get free food for corralling these lunatics? I see how it is."   
Scrunching your face, you mocked him in a snarky voice, "I sEe HoW iT iS." He pushed you jokingly, trying to hide his smile.  
You caught his arm, giggling and pulling it across your shoulders. He smiled down at you and squeezed you close to his side. The stinging sound of a spike slamming against the wood floor echoing through the gym. "Wrap it up, crows!" His gaze lingered on your lips for a second too long before turning to face the boys, "Take the net down and sweep the court, then circle up outside the doors. My girl brought something nice for you all." You smiled, blushing as the guys cheered. You bring them food now and then, and they're always excited. Ukai rubbed your shoulder, and you leaned against him, taking in the scent of cologne and nicotine. "Yeah," his voice muffled against your hair,

"My girl."

Flipping the closed sign over on the store window, you strolled over to Ukai. He stood behind the counter going through bills, brow creased in annoyance. A cigarette hung between his lips, smoke escaping from his nose and the corners of his mouth. His jacket laid slung on the counter as he mumbled to himself, white ash dusting his black t-shirt. You flicked off the big overhead lights, leaving the room dimly lit by the drink freezers. Ukai leaned against the counter, arms taunt, blowing smoke through his nose as you leaned against his shoulder. You hooked your arm around his, tracing his knuckles with your fingers. He sighed, touching his forehead to yours. "I swear your touch could calm storms, sweetheart." His voice was low, falling over you like a haze. His eyes were closed, his body relaxing as you ran your fingers along his jaw. He caught your hand in his, pulling your hand to his lips. His deep stare bore into yours as he kissed your knuckles, cigarette smoldering, forgotten on the counter. He pulled you into him, your arms sliding around his shoulders. "The touch of a goddess," Ukai whispered, his breath hot on your lips. He held your face and brushed his thumb across your lips. Your eyes fluttered shut as his other hand slid down your back, thumb hooking in the waistband of your jeans. His fingers set off sparks, and his lips ignited a fire. You arched your body into his, your hands finding his hair as he pulled you closer. He sat you against the counter, pushing his hips between your legs. His hands gripped your ass, moving your hips against his. He bit your bottom lip, growling deep in his throat. "Upstairs," his deep voice like heavy bass thrumming in your bones,

_"Now."_

Ukai's voice echoed throughout your body like a heartbeat in your ears. He was locking up, the feeling of his shirt against his skin itching, pulse racing. His mind ran a mile a minute, the ghost of your hands pulling his hair setting a fire in his chest. He jerked the stairway door shut, threw the bolt, and started up the stairs to the apartment. A car in the distance revved its engine, mimicking the racing feeling in your blood.

Your foot just crossed the threshold to the bedroom when you heard Ukai kicking his shoes off and dumping them on the kitchen floor. You turned to face him and he was already there, yanking his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. His hands went everywhere, lips setting off heat waves through your body. He growled into your mouth as he aggressively tugged at your sweatshirt. "Take it off." Your shirt hit the floor and his arms encircled you, lifting you off the floor and wrapping your legs around his hips. His chest heaved against your body, his breath hot and heavy. His skin was fire, it's warmth seeping through your fingers and into your own. The only light came from the windows, the sun almost hidden behind the buildings. Your mouth stung with the taste of nicotine as Ukai pushed you down onto the sheets.

He leaned over you, hands braced on either side of your head. His breath came fast, matching your pulse. "You're so fucking beautiful." He kissed you deeply, drinking in your soft moans while his hands caressed your thighs, fingers tugging at your belt loops. You crossed your ankles behind his back, pulling his hips into yours, savoring the steady rhythm of his body. Ukai drank in your reactions: the way your body responded to every little touch, heartbeat throbbing through your veins. He wanted to hear you say his name again and again, the breathlessness of it, your voice dripping like honey. Every little moan sent a pulse through his body. Your skin was hot on his lips as he kissed your neck to your chest, biting and leaving little welts on your skin. The way you tugged at his hair as he went further and further down, arching into his touch, drove him feral. He wanted every inch of your skin bare against his, wanted to memorize every curve and dimple, every scar and stretch mark: he found every single detail of you beautiful.

His breath on your bare stomach sent shivers across your nerves, your heart pounding. "Please, Kei." His eyes rolled back, fluttering as he sighed deeply and savored the desperate whine of your begging. Watching you closely, he undid your belt and slowly unzipped your jeans. He muttered, lips ghosting across just below your belly button. "Say it again." You groaned and started pushing his hands down faster, but Ukai grabbed your wrists and pinned them next to your head. He leaned over you, hair falling from his headband and framing his jaw. He bit his lip, his eyes lit like embers, the deep brown glowing in the warm light of the sun sinking behind the horizon of buildings and apartments.

" _Say it again_ ," he growled low next to your ear, voice deep and raspy from smoking so much. "I didn't hear you sweetheart, you gotta be louder for me." The pulse in your stomach fluttered haphazardly, your hips grinding against his. " _Please_ baby, please, I want you." Your voice cracked, lusting and desperate. Grinning, he yanked off your jeans, his nails scratching hips. You kicked your pants off your ankles and onto the floor, throwing your arms around his shoulders and pressing your body against his. He kissed you deeply, growling into your mouth as his knee slid between your legs, your wet arousal pressed to his thigh.

Your hands fell from his hair, down his chest, out to his waist and across his back, every muscle pulsing in response to your fingers. His hands gripped your thighs, grinding into your body while you pushed his sweats down with your heels. He groaned, cursing as your hand found its way into his boxers, his voice rough. He dropped his head to your shoulder, bracing an arm against the headboard while he rolled his hips into your hand. His voice cracked, failing to suppress his moans as he fucked your hand. His breath was hot on your neck, his cock growing harder against your palm. You combed your fingers through his hair, his broken moans only adding to your arousal. Subconsciously, your hips bucked, desperate for friction. His free hand slipped into your panties, fingers grazing your wet sex. His voice strained, he grinned,“You're already dripping and I'm just getting started, my little _slut_." He pushed two long fingers inside, his palm brushing against your swollen clit.

You ground your hips against his hand and breathed in sharply, your free hand tangling in his hair. His breath came fast and heavy, his voice growing hoarse while he groaned dirty secrets in your ear. You could feel him twitching against your precum-slick palm.His fingers dug deeper inside you and his hips jerked erratically. Just as you thought he was about to finish, your own orgasm building from the steady “come here” motion of his fingers, Ukai pinned your hand to the pillow and pushed your knee to your head. He nearly snarled as he began attacking the inside of your thigh, biting and kissing, his mouth tantalizingly close to your throbbing center. You gasped and arched against his touch, both of his hands now holding your thighs apart. "You can't win that easy, sweetheart, not until I get my turn."   
  
He grinned at you almost devilishly, kissing the damp fabric covering your clit, teasing as he lifted your legs onto his shoulders. With Ukai sitting back on his heels, only your shoulders and head still rested on the pillows, one positioned under your back to support you. You gripped his forearm, watching with wide eyes as Ukai leaned down, your knees pressing against your shoulders, and took your hand in his and pressed two of your fingers to his lips, his tongue slipping between them. You melted into his arms. You wanted him to take you as rough as he wanted for as long as he wanted. You pleaded with him, voice cracking as he kept taunting your body. "Look at you..." He drawled, your fingers slipping down his lip. His gaze bore into yours, glittering like obsidian in the now faded light. It sheathed the room in darkness save for the few small orb lamps gently humming on the shelves. Ukai caressed your thighs, legs now resting over his broad shoulders. "Breathless and begging, I wonder how far I can push you until you're _crying_ for me." His voice was soft, rasping slightly, washing over your body like waves. He snaked a finger under the panty line at your waist, twisting the fabric around his finger and pulling it taunt against you. Your heartbeat thrummed wildly, breath catching in your throat.

His hands caressed your thighs, lips ghosting across your skin. "Yes, baby, let me hear that pretty voice of yours.” You sighed, moaning his name quietly. He gazed down at you, his dark lashes framing his half-lidded eyes. He kissed your thigh again, whispering low how beautiful you are, "I'll never get enough of you, baby, never like this." He leaned forward and kissed you deeply once again, sliding your panties off and replacing them with his fingers. Your breath caught, and you moaned into his kiss. He slipped two fingers inside, "Keep those legs open for me, baby." Moaning into your hand, you closed your eyes as his fingers went deeper. He cradled your hips in his arms, adding his tongue to your clit. You muffled your cries with your hand, legs twitching on his shoulders as he sucked your clit, rolling his tongue over the sensitive bud. Your fingers raked through his hair, his headband lost somewhere in the sheets. He groaned, the vibration of his deep voice making you tremble. The harder you pulled, the rougher he got. You felt a tightness building in your gut, the tension making your eyes roll back. He squeezed your throat gently, now three fingers in and steadily picking up pace.   
  
You cried out, Ukai growling harshly as you harshly yanked his hair. " _F-Fuck_ Ukai don't sto-!!" Your voice broke as your body spasmed, arching into his hand and mouth, your fist twisting the sheets above your head. Ukai slowed his fingers, coaxing your orgasm to finish. He reveled in your cries and hushed you, his voice crooning and almost drunk, "You came so fast for me, _that’s my girl_." You fought to control your breath, heartbeat pounding in your head and throughout your body. Ukai watched your chest rise and fall, your hips twitching slightly. He traced his fingers down your waist. Your ankles rested on his shoulders, his hands cradling your hips. Unfolding his legs from under him, he leaned against the wall the bed stood against. Laying between his legs, you gazed at him through sleepy eyes. He kissed your knee, "You did so good, but I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart."   
Leaning down again, he pushed your thighs apart, knees to the sheets, and attacked your still sensitive clit. You cried out, his tongue torturing you. Your body was still trembling from the first orgasm, your heart lurching in your chest. He went in aggressively, your head swimming as he devoured your sex. Ukai groaned into you, "You taste so good down here, baby." You whined, gasping as you tried to push his head away: "Babe s-stop, it's too s-sensitive f-fuck-!" He growled, pushing your knees to your shoulders. "I'll stop when I'm finished, sweetheart, you're mine right now."   
  
You clawed at the sheets, bordering overstimulation, the pressure of his mouth on your clit drowning out everything in your mind. Your body tensed, the heartbeat in your hips pulsating. You rolled your hips against his mouth, arching your back as another orgasm rose in your stomach. You turned your face into the covers, a scream bubbling in your throat as you reached your peak, but Ukai pulled away. You quickly met his eyes and he smirked down at you, licking his bottom lip. "Ukai p-please, I was so close, please." His eyes glimmered as he chuckled, his breath against your clit sending brief spasms through you. "Please _what_ , baby?" Your breath hitched, voice high and desperate. " _Please_ , Ukai, _I wanna cum, please_." He slowly dragged his tongue from your folds to your clit, spitting on it as he did. "You don't call me that, do you?" You moaned loudly, trying to move your hips under his firm hold. "Please, daddy let me cum, I wanna cum so b-“ Your voice cut off as he devoured your dripping sex. Your heart thundered in your ears, your body growing hotter and hotter as you began shaking. He rolled your clit with his tongue, a new stinging pressure building high in your pelvis. Ukai pushed his fingers into you again, your core tightening harshly as he slid them in and out quickly. You gripped his arms, the sounds leaving your throat unrecognizable as the new taunt sensation in your hips snapped like a wire, fluid gushing from your pussy as you peaked. In shock, your body shook, Ukai pinning your legs to the sheets as you came. Your voice rasped, your orgasm following close behind. Ukai kept going, gently, until your tremors slowed, the sheets under you soaked from your cum.   
  
"You made such a fucking mess, squirting all over the sheets like a whore." The front of his grey sweats were soaked from you. His gaze trailing up and down your body: your chest rising and falling as you tried to calm the pounding in your ribcage, your legs still trembling. Your face was flushed red, a few tears running down the sides of your face, mascara smudged. Your lips were quivering as you gasped for air, hair a beautiful mess against the sheets, stray strands sticking on your cheeks and forehead.

He took your face in his hand, thumb brushing over your bottom lip. "You're so cute when you're a slutty mess for me." His eyes met yours, a fire still burning in his dark stare. He pushed his hair back from his face, a few straggling pieces falling around his cheeks. You leaned into his palm, kissing his thumb. He whispered breathlessly, "Open your mouth baby." You held his gaze as you took his thumb between your lips, slowly sucking on it as he moaned softly. His cock throbbed, hard against your thigh through his boxers. He dragged his thumb out, eyes sparking as your tongue followed it. "Lay down for me, now." You did as he said, laying with your chest flat against the bed. Your pulse raced as you heard him slip his sweats and boxers down, crying out when he spanked you hard, gripping your ass before letting go. "Yeah, stick that ass out for me, so _fucking_ sexy."

He spanked you again, tears burning in your eyes as a hot welt formed in the shape of his hand. He leaned down, biting and kissing your shoulders as he rubbed his cock against your entrance. You buried your face in the covers, voice muffled by the sheets. Ukai groaned as he teased you more, "You want this cock deep inside that tight little hole, don't you? You like it slapping against your clit like that?" He leaned down again, fingers wrapping around your throat as he pulled your head up.   
" _Say it._ " He spoke harshly, growling in your ear. You could hear how badly he wanted you, the desperate twinge in his voice making you shiver. You begged as he teased your clit with his cock, " _Yes daddy, I want it please, please fuck me._ " He pushed into you, going deep inside and stretching your walls. You cried out as he bottomed out, cursing loudly. He braced an arm against the bed, his hand squeezing the sides of your neck just enough to make you rasp. His chest pressed flushed against your back, his heart beating rapidly. He cursed under his breath, groaning loudly as he began fucking you slowly. He kissed the back of your neck down to your shoulders, his breath hot on your skin while he whispered praises. He let go of your throat, pushing you back down against the sheets as he grabbed your waist, thrusting harder. He groaned under his breath, head leaned back as he sped up. You bit your lip trying to hold back a small scream, grabbing at his arm. Your nails left little red crescents and scratches down his forearm. "Oh god, you feel so good, don't s-stop _Daddy_ -!"   
He pinned your arm behind your back, fucking you into the mattress. You could feel him hard and rough in your stomach. His hold on your hips tightened as he moaned your name over and over under his breath. He pulled out, turning you on your back. You were overstimulated, his touch overpowering every other sense in you. He spit on your pussy and hooked your legs around his waist as he slammed into you. Your hands grasped his shoulders, nails digging sharply into his skin. He growled in response and bit the crook of your neck, making you cry out in pain and pleasure. He grabbed the headboard as he got rougher. You crossed your ankles behind his back, arching against the pillows as he hit your sweet spot. "That's it baby, _ohh fuck_ that's it, don't fucking cum yet baby." His breathing was fast and heavy as he kissed you again. You moaned into his kiss, squeezing your eyes shut as the pressure in your gut sent your mind into a spiral. Tears stung your eyes, your mascara smudged and runny. Ukai pulled away, gripping the headboard with both hands, his eyes locked on yours. His lips moved quietly, whispering praises between strained moans. His hair fell tangled around his face, bronze in the low light. Your hips ached, your legs began trembling again, insides throbbing. Ukai grunted with every thrust, moaning about how tight you were, how good you felt. You struggled to speak, gasping between words, “Y-you’re gonna tear m-me apart, _oh my g-god_ Kei p-please~!”   
  
You tightened almost painfully as you came for the final time, Ukai's arm slipping under you and pressing you into his chest as you came around him. Your legs clenched around his hips and you clawed at his back, your entire body shaking as he rode out your orgasm, cursing under his breath. His thrusts became sloppy, erratic as he quickly came after, its heat spreading through your insides, him groaning loudly into your shoulder. Ukai laid you back against the pillows, dizzy with pleasure as he leaned over you, slowing as his orgasm finished. You felt your heartbeat pounding in every limb, breathing shakily as he pulled out of you. He wrapped his arms around you and pressed you close, his skin sweaty and blazing hot on your own. His chest heaved against yours, face buried in the crook of your neck. His voice rumbled low, resonating through your bones. "I love you. I love you so much," he rubbed your back as he kissed your chest. "The touch of a goddess," he hummed, gazing up at you through hazy eyes, "and the face to match." He nuzzled your neck, arms cradling you protectively. You laid there until your breathing settled, Ukai sweetly whispering praises on your skin.

Ukai stretched and slid off the bed, turning to pick you up. Both of your clothes littered the floor. The sun had gone down long ago, the only light in the room coming from the small lamps on the shelves. You wrapped your arms and legs around his muscular form as he carried you into the bathroom. He filled the tub and sat with your back against his chest, the warm water soothing your aching hips. Ukai kissed every hickey and bruise, cradling you in his arms. When you wanted to get out, he picked you up and wrapped a towel around you, sitting you on the counter. He tied a towel around his hips and went to grab some clothes.   
  
You turned to the mirror, your face still flushed red. Your lips were swollen, traces of mascara still under your eyes. Ukai came back in, dumping the sheets into the hamper and setting clothes on the counter. He took your face gently in his hands, thumbs caressing your cheeks. You leaned your head against his broad chest and he rubbed your back. You tilted your head back and smiled sleepily up at him. He smile softly and kissed your forehead. After helping you dry off, you being sore as hell, Ukai brushed your wet hair and, with your guidance, applied your skin care. He slipped on a pair of loose sweats and pulled one of his old, soft t-shirts over your head, picking you up and carrying you back to bed.

Once the new sheets were on, Ukai tucked you both into bed, drawing the covers up. He took you into his arms and held you close. You buried your face in his chest, breathing in his smell. You kissed his chin, arms around his shoulders. "I love you, Keishin." He smiled into your hair, hearing his first name making his heart swell. His voice was muffled in your hair as he kissed your head, his steady breathing lulling you to sleep. Your eyes fluttered closed, safe and at home. 

_"I love you more, goddess."_


End file.
